1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular communication system mounted in a vehicle and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed an art configured to collect information related to a designated area from a vehicle. There has also been disclosed an art which makes a vehicle recognize an area where the vehicle is located and transmits to the vehicle the information related to the area at a predefined frequency (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H10-124797).
Further, there has been disclosed an art which determines a vehicle scheduled to pass through an information collecting area and transmits an information collecting command to the vehicle (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-221537).
Furthermore, there has been disclosed an art which specifies a vehicle in an information collecting zone and collects a probe information from the vehicle (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-266926).
However, none of the above-mentioned arts can collect information related to a designated area from an appropriate vehicle when the information is immediately needed.